1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display, and more particularly to a display capable of shielding the electromagnetic interference caused by the monitor module thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display is an essential peripheral device of a computer. When a computer is turned on, the display would normally generate a radiating electromagnetic wave which can be categorized in two types: high-frequency electromagnetic wave and low-frequency electromagnetic wave. Low-frequency electromagnetic radiation is harmful to humans and high-frequency electromagnetic radiation, a harmful electromagnetic noise to other systems also known as electromagnetic interference (EMI), is caused in the course of machinery operation.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram of a conventional display is shown. Display 1 includes a monitor module 11, a base 13 and a shielding apparatus 15. The monitor module 11 has a brace 110 which is fixed onto the monitor module 11 via holes 112, wherein the brace 110 is electrically connected to the monitor module 11.
To achieve better clarity, the monitor module 11 and a stand casing 17 in the diagram are illustrated in dashed lines. The stand casing 17 includes a base 13 and a brace 110, wherein the stand casing is made of plastics and the brace 110 is fixed onto the stand casing 17 via holes 113.
The shielding apparatus 15, which is disposed between the base 13 and the monitor module 11, includes a conducting wire 151 and a ferrite core 152, wherein the conducting wire 151 is wound around the ferrite core 152 and the brace 110 and the base 13 are electrically connected together via the conducting wire 151.
Normally, the base 13 of the display 1 is for reducing low-frequency radiation caused by the monitor module 11. Meanwhile, the base 13 also causes an antenna effect due to high-frequency electromagnetic radiation. In order to resolve the associated EMI problem, the general practice is to ground the monitor module 11 to the base 13 via the shielding apparatus 15.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conducting wire 151 is wound around the ferrite core 152. The number of turns for which the conducting wire 151 should be wound around the ferrite core 152 depends on the monitor module 11 and is generally determined by experiment. For example, in a 17 inch monitor module, the conducting wire 151 is wound around the ferrite core 152 with three turns, but only two turns are required in another 15 inch monitor module. Different designs of monitor modules may require different shielding apparatus 15 in order to achieve a better performance in reducing the EMI.
Due to cost consideration, the shielding apparatus 15 is normally assembled by manufacturers of the shielding apparatus, not in manufacturing factories of the display. The manufacturing factories of the display purchase the shielding apparatus 15 that has already been assembled for assembly of display products. Different shielding apparatuses are needed to manufacture various types of monitor modules, thus inevitably raising the manufacturing cost.
Conversely, if the shielding apparatus 15 is assembled in the manufacturing factory of the display, the manufacturer needs to wind the flexible conducting wire 151 around the ferrite core 152 turn by turn. This not only causes extra time and labor in the manufacturing process of the shielding apparatus but also affects the overall efficiency during the production of the display 1.